cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Plantdex
Plantdex is an item created by Deletd. It is based on the Almanac (PVZ (plants only) ) and the Pokédex (Pokemon). Confirmed Plants 001 Sunflower Cost: 50 sun When it can be found: Finish day Level 1 (PVZ) Finish tutorial level 1 (if you skipped tutorial, you will automatically own this) (PVZ2) Info: Often got her petals chewed off her head, and her owner’s brains being eaten... RIP 002 Peashooter Cost: 100 sun When it can be found: You will always have this plant (PVZ/PVZ2) Info: Peashooter is tired of people calling him 'Peeshooter'. "It's an 'a' for a reason people!" he says. 003 Wall-nut Cost: 50 sun When it can be found: Finish day Level 3 (PVZ) Finish tutorial level 2 (if you skipped tutorial, you will automatically own this) (PVZ2) Info: What are Wall-nut’s top 2 favourite things? Answer: Bowling and defence! Yeah, it’s serious! 004 Potato Mine Cost: 25 sun When it can be found: Finish day Level 5 (PVZ) Finish tutorial level 3 (if you skipped tutorial, you will automatically own this) (PVZ2) 005 Bloomerang (PVZ2) Cost: 175 sun 006 Cabbage-pult Cost: 100 sun 007 Iceberg Lettuce (PVZ2) Cost: 0 sun 008 Grave Buster Cost: 75 sun (PVZ) 0 sun (PVZ2) 009 Twin Sunflower 010 Bonk Choy (PVZ2) 011 Repeater Cost: 200 sun 012 Snow Pea Cost: 175 sun (PVZ) 150 sun (PVZ2) 013 Kernel-pult Cost: 100 sun 014 Snapdragon (PVZ2) Cost: 150 sun Info: Snapdragon has been waiting for the time when he gains wings. But it never came... 015 Power Lily (PVZ2) 016 Spikeweed Cost: 100 sun 017 Coconut Cannon (PVZ2) Cost: 400 sun 018 Cherry Bomb Cost: 150 sun 019 Spring Bean (PVZ2) Cost: 50 sun 020 Spikerock 021 Threepeater Cost: 325 sun (PVZ) 300 sun (PVZ2) 022 Squash 023 Split Pea Cost: 125 sun Info: How many heads does Split Pea have? 2? 1? 1.5? Technically 0, as plants don’t have heads! 024 Chili Bean (PVZ2) Cost: 50 sun 025 Torchwood 026 Lightning Reed (PVZ2) Cost: 125 sun 027 Tall-nut Cost: 125 sun 028 Jalapeno Cost: 125 sun 029 Pea Pod (PVZ2) Cost: 125 sun 030 Melon-pult Cost: 300 sun (PVZ) 325 sun (PVZ2) 031 Winter Melon 032 Imitater Cost: Depends on type of plant it imitates 033 Marigold Cost: 50 sun (PVZ) 034 Laser Bean Cost: 200 sun 035 Blover Cost: 100 sun (PVZ) 50 sun (PVZ2) 036 Citron 037 E.M.Peach 038 Starfruit 039 Infi-nut 040 Magnifying Grass 041 Tile Turnip 042 Hypno-shroom Cost Info: Is he on drugs? People seem to think he is. Hypno-shroom doesn't know, though, and he dosen't care. 043 Sun-shroom Cost: 25 sun 044 Puff-shroom Cost: 0 sun 045 Fume-shroom Cost: 75 sun (PVZ) 125 sun (PVZ2) 046 Sun Bean 047 Pea-nut 048 Magnet-shroom 049 Chomper 050 Lily Pad 051 Tangle Kelp 052 Bowling Bulb 053 Homing Thistle 054 Guacodile 055 Banana Launcher 056 Hurrikale 057 Hot Potato 058 Pepper-pult 059 Chard Guard 060 Fire Peashooter Cost: 175 sun Info: One time, Deletd had two Peashooters in his Zen Garden, and he was confused. But suddenly, one of them caught fire out of nowhere! 061 Stunion 062 Rotobaga 063 Lava Guava 064 Red Stinger 065 A.K.E.E. 066 Endurian 067 Toadstool 068 Stallia 069 Gold Leaf 070 Cactus 071 Phat Beet 072 Celery Stalker 073 Thyme Warp 074 Electric Bluebarry 075 Garlic 076 Spore-shroom 077 Intensive Carrot 078 Grapeshot 079 Primal Peashooter 080 Primal Wall-nut 081 Perfume-shroom 082 Cold Snapdragon 083 Primal Sunflower 084 Primal Potato Mine 085 Shrinking Violet 086 Moonflower 087 Nightshade 088 Shadow-shroom 089 Dusk Lobber 090 Escape Root 091 Grimrose 092 Gold Bloom 093 Wasabi Whip 094 Explode-O-Nut Cost: 50 sun (PVZ 2) 095 Kiwibeast 096 Apple Mortar 097 Bombegrenate 098 Hot Date 099 Caulipower 100 Solar Tomato 101 Electric Peashooter Plants with unconfirmed Plantdex numbers Original Plants 102 Enlighten-mint 103 Reinforce-mint 104 Bombard-mint 105 Shadow Peashooter 106 Goo Peashooter 107 Sling Pea 108 Snap Pea 109 Zoybean Pod 110 Dazey Chain 111 Scaredy-shroom 112 Ice-shroom 113 Doom-shroom (PVZ) 114 Sea-shroom (PVZ) 115 Plantern (PVZ) 116 Pumpkin (PVZ) 117 Flower Pot (PVZ) 118 Coffee Bean (PVZ) 119 Umbrella Leaf (PVZ) 120 Gatling Pea (PVZ) 121 Gloom-shroom (PVZ) 122 Cattail (PVZ) 123 Gold Magnet (PVZ) 124 Cob Cannon (PVZ) 125 Giant Wall-nut (PVZ) Cost: Unknown Fan-Made Plants 126 Sun-shooter Cost: 75 sun 127 Penta-peater Cost: 550 sun 128 Fire Repeater Trivia The ‘Info’ section acts as the last part of the Almanac, but it is Deletd’s version. Category:Items